Secret Motives
by SailorCeres
Summary: Usagi who is a neutral spy and she is in the same school as omi. Aya suspects something from usagi and is unaware of her supernatural powers
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: This is an attempt of mine to write a Wk/Sm so please bear with me. Aidenn Legacy Has a really cool WK/SM fic out called "Love For Fun" Please Please, go there and review it, bugging her to the end.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stared blankly at her screen. She was a spy, but she wasn't on a side she was more of a neutral one. But the latest mission was too easy, weiss was a little to hard to overcome. She stared at her homework, she would have to worry about the mission later.  
  
  
  
Soft footsteps were heard down the hall. They became louder as they came to usagi's door. The door opens slightly, letting the drafty air come through. "So what did you want this time pluto?" she asked. Causing her guest to just stand there. "Your not going to get an answer out of me, just by burning a hole in the back of my head" Usagi says. Pluto sighs at the answer, sometimes usagi seemed a little too smart, for her own good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your latest mission almost didn't succeed, the enemy almost spotted you" Pluto says knowingly. The pencil in usagi's hand broke. The guardian gasped in surprise stepping back slightly, "Pluto when we came to an agreement about how we would handle them" she says. "Yes I'm sorry princess, but erasing the scouts and mamoru from existence" she says. "Pluto I only need the outer scouts, the inner scouts were merely just pawns" Usagi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pawns that my mother created for unknown reasons, but the outers scouts were more important" Usagi says. "Yea pluto why don't you return to your post?" a voice said. Pluto turns to see a black bunny, it's left ear hanging in it's eye. "Oh akoi, I didn't realize you were here" she says sardonically. Pluto bows and disappears. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever had to do, for homework" Usagi says.  
  
  
  
"What was it that you had to do anyway?" Akoi asked. "Some poem about fate, and how you would feel" she says. She smiles slightly, "But fate is such a horrid word" she says. Taking down her odangos, letting her hair fall down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what we should worry about more my little rabbit, is that mission" she says. Laying down on her soft warm bed. Her companion sleeping at the side of her head, dozing off to sleep.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Well? How was it? PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Weiss Kitten

Author Notes: Thanks to everybody reviewed my fic, I'll try to make this longer "Try" is the keyword here people. Now please, be a little patient with me. Gets evil glares from all the readers, ::Shrinks:: Now I haven't seen many episodes of Weiss.  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter Two- Weiss Kitten  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up at the huge school. Never in her life did she think, she was going back to school. "This could make my mission a little easier" she thought. Unaware of the students looking at her strangely, "Usagi remember that a certain Weiss is here" Akoi says.  
  
  
  
"Konnichi wa" a voice says. Usagi turns around to see a boy with short brown hair, he held a cheerful expression. Usagi blinks in surprise, "Isn't he that guy I saw" Usagi thought. Omi looks at her like she went crazy.  
  
"Hey are you ok? He asked, you look a little pale" he says. "No, Omi I'm ok I just thought of something" she says, not noticing her slip of tongue. Omi's eyes widened in shock, "How did this new student know his name?" he thought.  
  
  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
  
  
Usagi sweat drops at the question. But remained calm in the outside, "I heard that girl yelling it" she says pointing to a girl running up. "Omi I called you, but you kept on walking" she says glaring at him. Omi sweat drops "Gomen Ouka, I just met up with our new classmate" he says.  
  
  
  
For the first time during the conversation, she finally noticed the third party. Ouka had to admit that she was quite beautiful. She could have any guy she wanted to. So why did this girl send chills down her spine? She seemed friendly. Ouka just hmphed and stuck her noise in the air, the sudden action caused usagi to gasp. Omi looked at her concerned.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
  
  
The bell rung catching the attention of the three. Usagi looks back at them and smiles, "I guess I'll see you guys later" she says. Omi and Ouka could only stare as she walked away, "That girl seems like she's on to something" Ouka thought. Omi just blushed slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did she remind me of him, why must I be tormented?" She thought. So deep in thought she didn't notice the figure watching her.  
  
"Usagi"  
  
  
  
The teacher walked in and started yelling. During the whole lesson Omi looked at Usagi, "She seemed unfazed by the teachers yelling" he thought. But really usagi was just thinking about ouka, "They way she acted reminded me of him" she thought.  
  
  
  
Her deep blue eyes' narrowed becoming cold and distant. "I'll get you Weiss, and I'll make sure you guys suffer" she thought. The bell rung indicating lunch, Usagi hesitantly walked toward the lunchroom, she would sneak into the computer later tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi noticed Usagi walking through the door. He called out to her, Making her stiffen then relax when she realized, it was only him. She walked over to him a smile on her face. If he was the nicest of the Weiss assassins, she would go through him to get to them all. She was met with violet eyes, "How come you keep on dazing out like that?" Okua asked.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't pry"  
  
  
  
"Oh hush Omi the way you kept on looking at her, you thought she died" she says. Omi blushed at the comment, so he was a little concerned about her. A small black fur ball caught her attention. "Akoi" Usagi says bending down to pick up her bunny.  
  
  
  
"Akoi?"  
  
  
  
"Hai my little bunny, what's left of my memories" Usagi says. "Memories?" they asked shocked, not understanding her circumstances. Usagi's eyes flashed coldly. Akoi looked up at her mistress, wondering what she'll says.  
  
  
  
"Memories from long ago" she says. "Memories that were shattered and ripped apart by murders" she says. Ouka frowned deeply she heard about that, "Maybe she was the girl out of that family that survived" she thought.  
  
  
  
"Hey I got an Idea"  
  
  
  
Both usagi and Omi looked at her. Ouka smiling brightly, "You can come with Omi and me to his flower shops, flowers make everybody feel better" she says. Usagi blinked, "How in the world does flowers make you feel better?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well they are so peaceful it's like you can tell them anything" Omi says. Both girls looked at him, and he blushed as he met with usagi's eyes. "But I have my bunny, she listens to me very much" she says. "Thanks for the cheering up guys" she says.  
  
  
  
The bell rang throughout the lunchroom. The three departed for class. Usagi hid behind a building, making sure no one saw her. A white light enveloped her, standing in her place was cosmos.  
  
  
  
"It's about time, we need to find information on Weiss" Akoi says. Cosmos smiles as she holds her bunny close to her. "Just as long as no one sees us, we can find all the information we need" she says.  
  
  
  
"I just hope Pluto doesn't interfere" she thought. But knowing the Guardian of time, she would check up on her. They snuck into the library turning the computer on.  
  
  
  
"Alright we'll finally find some information" she says. Blue eyes scanned the information on the computer, this would be perfect. Voices were heard by the door, they turned everything off, hiding under the desk. The door cracked open slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos sighed a relief as they disappeared. She grabbed the paper that held the information, they jumped from shadow to shadow. Making sure they were well hidden, until they finally reached their apartment. Never noticing the blue eyes watching her.  
  
  
  
"So she is here?"  
  
Dust To Dust  
  
Ashes to Ashes  
  
Soul to Soul  
  
I will say never again,  
  
Remember now  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sitting in the bath, letting the water warm her cold body. School seemed so boring and Ouka didn't, help any. "What made her so perky?" she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes sir she is here"  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So how was it? Thank you to all that reviewed you made Akana very happy. Heres a lil message for you guys.  
  
  
  
Review= A Chapter  
  
Reviews= More chapters out faster and happier author, and more twisting in the story line 


	3. Memories, Female assassin

Author Notes: Thank you to all that reviewed. Singers are heard in the background. ::Coughs:: The song is not mine. It belongs to somebody else.  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
kanashimi afureru manazashi ni  
  
In her gaze, overflowing with sadness,  
  
toki no nagare wo utsusu  
  
The flow of time is reflected.  
  
hageshiku moeru omoi toozakete  
  
Her intensely burning emotions grow distant  
  
shiroi kioku wo tadoreba  
  
if she pursues white memories.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Memories, Schreient meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos watches the people down below. The family's walking and joyfully enjoying each others company, how she longed to be just like them. But she knew that would never happen.  
  
  
  
Her family was long gone. She knew she could never join them, at least not right now. She turned around quickly. No one was there, for a minute she thought he was there. She missed him greatly, she wished he was here to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Cosmos was unaware of the four figures watching her. The girl with blonde haired spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone.  
  
"So she is another assassin?" she asked.  
  
  
  
The aqua haired nodded her head. "But she looks more like a cute dolly" she says happily. Earning stares from her partners. "I heard that she was a spy" a girl with black haired said.  
  
  
  
The genki girl noticed a Weiss coming. "You guys Bombay is coming, we can't bring him death yet" she says. The four girls disappeared. Omi just walked, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
  
  
He recalled her words. Never missing the sadness coming through, but her trying to keep her voice calm. She was too afraid to cry in front of people. "Usagi" he thought.  
  
  
  
"I feel like I'm looking for white memories" she says, her blue eyes gathering tears. She started again "Memories that were destroyed."  
  
  
  
Ouka ran down the sidewalk totally missing Omi. When her named was shouted. Turning around she saw Omi.  
  
"Omi" she shouted a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"I was just on my way to Usagi's where you headed?" he asked. Ouka looked away uncertain, "I was just wondering around, thinking" she says.  
  
  
  
"The new girl doesn't seem like she is happy" she says. Omi nods, Ouka continued and fear was etched in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid she was the girl who had to watch, her family die" she says looking behind her. The by passeres just continued on their way.  
  
  
  
"My dad would just love to meet her" Ouka thought. A smile crossed her face, thinking how she could kill Weiss for her father. She ran down the streets.  
  
  
  
**Park**  
  
  
  
A figure was perched on the tree branch. Her blonde hair blown in the wind, "The wind carries the sea with it, feels like trouble" she says. No sooner did she say that a figure walked into the park.  
  
  
  
The figured walked up to the tree. "Little kitty how long are you going, to stay up there" she says. Usagi looks down in confusion, "A kitten?" she thought. She gave a reply back.  
  
  
  
"I don't know depends on who you are" She says. A smile graced the girls lip, "I'm a friend now come down her little kitty" she say.  
  
  
  
Usagi dropped from the tree branch. A girl with aqua hair stood before her. "Good girl Cosmos, with skills like that you could of killed BombBay" she says.  
  
  
  
"Bombbay?" Usagi questioned. Then it hit her life a stone, BomBay was the codename of Omi. "How did you know my name was Cosmos?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Come on now this is a game" the girl said. Usagi just looked at her shocked. A seventeen year old acted like, a five year old.  
  
  
  
"You should join us we are just like you" she says. Cosmos eye's narrowed, "Why would I join you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"We're Schreient" she replies.  
  
  
  
Walking away the girl exits the park. Without looking at the girl, "She would make a fine addition."  
  
**Rejii***  
  
  
  
Ouka stood before her fathers desk. A long silence was hanging in the air, making the young girl squirm. "So Ouka please do bring her, she sounds like a fine breed indeed" he says. He calls for Schuldich, after dismissing Ouka.  
  
  
  
"You called for something?" Schuldich asked. Jaded eyes looking at Rejii. "Yes, my daughter came across a spy, I want you to bring her to me" he says.  
  
  
  
Schuldich nods and walks out the door. He stopped as he heard Rejii commented.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure Nagi would love to see her again"  
  
  
  
**Dreams**  
  
Cosmos stood in fog. She heard gun shots, running as fast as she could. When she got there she saw her family dead. Sitting beside her brother's dead body was a black cat.  
  
  
  
"BombBay Cat?" she questioned. The cat hissed and ran off, carrying some blood with it, having witnessed the murder.  
  
  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
  
  
Usagi sat up in sweat. The dreams just kept on getting too dark, they made her feel cold inside. That encounter with that girl didn't help.  
  
  
  
Looking toward the window usagi let out a horrified scream. At the sight that greeted her, A bombbay cat was perced on her window ceil.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Well? How was it? ::mumbles how she is unappreciated:: Now things get interesting from this point on, I always do this. Now the question is who will Usagi join? If your wondering about Nagi and how he ties in, just read the next chapter. 


	4. Kidnapped Twice!!

Author Notes: ::Huggles Pokahydee:: Thank you for the twist Idea, ::Smirks evilly:: I hope you readers are ready for a twist.  
  
******************  
  
kaze no naka kami o nabikase  
  
My hair fluttering in the wind,  
  
kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de  
  
I run with winged shoes  
  
futari nara itsumo no machi mo  
  
If we're together, even this tired old town  
  
atarashii kao o miseru  
  
will show a new face.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Kidnapped twice!  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the busy streets. She was confronted with many problems, but they couldn't know. His words echoing in her mind. That made her shake.  
  
  
  
"Never let your opponent know they have you" he asked.  
  
  
  
She shook her head. That memory should be buried along with the rest, of the memories she shared with him. He was the only one that understood her. Now that he was gone, she didn't think she could ever fall in love.  
  
  
  
"I know where he is" a voice said.  
  
  
  
Usagi turned around swiftly seeing nobody. She frowned that near death experience on her first mission shook, her up. But why did it come back to hit her? It never fazed her when it happened.  
  
"Maybe it's because you thought it would never happened" a rude voice said. Before Usagi had time to react, she saw darkness invade her subconscious.  
  
  
  
The figure ran with her down to his workshop. She was his new mission, make sure nobody outside of his team, made contact with her. Or maybe somebody did make contact, he better eliminate them and face.  
  
  
  
He laid her on the bed. He made sure she would be unconscious, at least till tomorrow. He closed the door behind him, never understanding the threat that awaited him.  
  
  
  
"Dang that Abyssian got to her" he thought. His jaded eyes narrowed slightly, his boss wouldn't like this. "But why does the boss want her" he thought.  
  
  
  
Nighttime rolled around. The blonde hair girl still slumbered, while the figure inside of her was restless. "Have I been caught?" Cosmos thought, opening her eyes. "But who could possibly have gotten me?" she said.  
  
  
  
A read headman moved to the door. When an explosion caused him to fall back, hitting the wall. Looking in the room, he saw a girl floating in the air. But it wasn't the girl he kidnapped earlier.  
  
  
  
"I' am the Ruler of the universe, and my name is Cosmos" she says. Cold blue eyes meeting with shocked blue ones.  
  
  
  
"Never one ever mentioned that she had a super being, inside of her" he said. A figure watched in the shadows. His eyes showing no emotions what so ever.  
  
  
  
"So Usa-chan you are here?" he said. Blue eyes watching the girl floating in the air, her silver hair mocking her beauty.  
  
  
  
Omi ran up the stairs. Followed by the rest of the Weiss team, They were talking to Manx when the explosion shook the place.  
  
  
  
"What kind of explosion was that?" Ken asked as the reached the top steps. Omi just looked back at him, "That felt like some type of power" he said.  
  
  
  
"I hope it was a cute girl that set off that explosion" Yohji said. The other Weiss boys rolled their eyes at the flirt.  
  
  
  
"Hopefully it was someone who can knock some sense into you" Ken says. But a figure made them all stop.  
  
  
  
"That is as far as you go" a sweet voice said. Making the Weiss boys stop. They thought they were the only assassins in the world. "I thought there were only male assassins?" Ken asked.  
  
  
  
The girl just blinked in confusion. "Sorry men aren't the only dangerous, people inhabiting this world" she said mockingly.  
  
  
  
A scream filled the room. Making them all on guard, "That sounded like aya" Omi thought. Running to the door, they were meet by a numb cosmos. Smoke filled the room, making the occupants gag.  
  
  
  
"My goodness Usa-chan you caused such an uproar these few days" he said. Kneeling down he picked up her up, escaping through the wall.  
  
  
  
"Usagi" Aya yelled through Clenched teeth. He was suppose to protect her, that's what he promised his sister three years ago.  
  
  
  
**Somewhere**  
  
  
  
A wet cloth was patted on her forehead. Causing her to open her eyes slowly, "Where am I, and what the hell happened to me?" she thought.  
  
"You shouldn't bother trying to move, you'll be more hurt" a cool voice said.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slightly. "That voice, forget about him Usagi he left you, when he promised he wouldn't" she thought.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" her mind tormented her. "But he didn't even say goodbye" she shouted back.  
  
  
  
Cool hands place themselves onto each side of her face. Making her calm down a bit, but not a whole lot.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, I didn't say goodbye?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Her eyes flew straight opened. Looking around she saw nobody only the cool wind that fluttered open.  
  
"I'm always here for you" he said.  
  
Manx shook Aya. Not even getting a response from him was really freaking them out. "He's in total shock, he seemed a little daze, when that girl was kidnapped" she said.  
  
  
  
"I remember her from somewhere" he muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Yay! I finally got the next chapter out. ::Laughs:: No guns! The next one gets more exciting I promise, does anybody like betrayl, heartache, and loneliness? Put that into Rans memory of when he remembers Usagi when she was little. 


	5. Ran Remembers

Authors Note: Gees, I didn't know it was confusing for anybody. Now this is just a flashback of things, so please get tissues out. This is some sad things, but can be spoiled.  
  
********************  
  
Sasayaku kodachi kara tobidatsu tori no you ni  
  
Like a bird taking flight from the still whispering trees  
  
Mugen no ashita e to habataite hoshii  
  
I want to fly toward an infinite tomorrow  
  
Yasumete 'ta tsubasa wo hirogeru sono hi made  
  
My rested wings will unfold until that day  
  
Kanashimi wa itsu demo watashi ni azukete ite  
  
Sorrow has always been left with me  
  
Aoku haritsumeta tsuki no kioku wo  
  
Today I'll hold the memory of  
  
Daite madoromu konna hi mo  
  
The tense blue moon as I fall asleep  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Ran Remembers  
  
  
  
Aya looked blankly out the window. That girl looked so much like that little girl, it was heartbreaking to remember. He listened to the conversation with Manx, "Now all we need to know is her name" she said. Everyone was silent; no one knew the girls' name.  
  
  
  
"Usagi Tsukino" a cold voice said, everyone stared at Aya. He was quiet during their whole conversation and now, he decides to pop in. His body was stiff. As if he himself couldn't believe he said that name, but it didn't matter anymore.  
  
  
  
"My sister was a daycare assistant he started, she would always bring home this kawaii little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes." The room became too silent, the listeners leaning in to hear more. Earning a glare from Ran. "One day after I visited my sister in the hospital, I saw her standing in the rain."  
  
  
  
"I was so curious to see why she was outside, that I walked up to her, I asked her what she was doing outside" Ran said. Usagi just shook her head, her small frame trembling. "That's when I heard the worst thing that I could have heard."  
  
  
  
"Papa said that I was a mistake that he didn't want me," Usagi said. Tears running down her small face. Ran wiped the tears, and wrapped a jacket around her small frame.  
  
  
  
Ran opened the door bringing usagi with him. Sitting down she became frightened. "Where's aya?" she asked. Ran looked down ashamed, his sister would never come home yet. "What am I suppose to tell her?" he thought.  
  
  
  
Kneeling down Ran brought usagi in gentle embrace. "Aya isn't feeling well, so she is in the hospital right now" he said. Usagi just stared at him blankly. She clutched the gold necklace around her neck. " She's never coming back is she?" she asked. Looking up at her friend's brother. But Ran couldn't look at her, "I'm afraid not," he said.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the hall. Making her way to aya's room, laying herself on her bed. Ran watched from the doorway as she, cried herself to sleep. Ran watched her till she shed her last tear and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Good night Chibi Tenshi" he whispered.  
  
  
  
The next morning silence greeted Ran. He walked into the kitchen, thinking he would find her there. But instead a letter and necklace greeted him. He picked up the letter, opening up he read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Ran,  
  
Thank you so much. But I feel I'm too much of a burden for you, The people I loved have betrayed me, now I feel I have no one. This has nothing to do with you, but please know that I am well, and going to find someone who will love me. Please tell your sister that this was my wish, and not to get upset at you. I guess what I'm saying is that, We have different paths we must follow I'm not sure of mine yet. But if I do find my path, I hope it leads me back to Aya and you. I guess the killing and suffering can only be put off to an extent. Right now I feel that this is for the best. Don't think of this as a goodbye, more of a see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
Ran crumpled up the letter. That jerk of a father caused usagi this pain. Now his katana is going straight for that bastard's throat. Picking up the necklace. Ran looked inside it; there was a picture of Usagi and his sister aya. His cold eyes narrowed as he saw the next picture. It was a picture of Usagi and Nagi. "Maybe that was who she was talking about."  
  
  
  
Aya looked at the spectators. They all carried an astonished look on their face, Manx was the first to come to it. "That was so sad, for a little girl to deal with that" she said. She walked out, making sure if she can get information on that girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smirk went across his face. "So Abyssian knows that girl, she would be good bait" he thought. His jaded eyes gleaming with mischief. Disappearing he went to search for the missing girl. "That girl will be Weiss downfall" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Akoi ran down through the fogs. Usagi has been missing for three days now; it's not like her to disappear without taking her partner with her.  
  
  
  
"Pluto are you here?" she yelled scanning the area. No answer came to her question, which really freaked her out. "Please answer she is missing" Akoi yelled.  
  
  
  
A voice made her stiffen. And glare at the figure when, they came into view.  
  
"She's not here little one," he said. Picking the rabbit up. Akoi glared at him evilly, green meeting with cold blue eyes.  
  
  
  
He smiled a cruel smile. "Come on now its not like I killed her" he said. Noticing the bunny stiffen in his arm. "What did you do with Pluto?" she asked coldly.  
  
  
  
"It's not what I did, but what is going to happen to Pluto, if you don't tell me where Usagi is," he asked. Akoi blinked. "How does he know about Usagi?" she thought.  
  
  
  
He chuckled Slightly. "No, I refuse to tell you where usagi is, until I know your intentions" Akoi said. Catching a good glimpse of him  
  
Her green eyes widening.  
  
  
  
"Its you" she said glaring at the boy, hoping it would send him straight to hell. Never mind Pluto is the guardian of the underworld anyway.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Umm, does anybody have the feeling something wrong is going on here? Really, Pluto is missing from her post, and a guy is there. 


	6. Rinse

Authors Note: I'm back and Ready to kick some butt. I just got some good inspiration from a song. So please seat back, and Relax and prepare for some heart wrenching tales. **= Song ^^= end of song  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Chapter Six- Rinse  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the old, abandoned house. Who would of ever thought that she would find it? A mansion filled with bad haunting memories. Those were something she didn't want back.  
  
  
  
All the lies, all the betrayal all locked up into a house. She hesitantly walked up the steps of the house. Grasping the door handle and stopped. This house shouldn't be opened at least by her she didn't want to remember the Pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened it slightly her curiosity getting, the better of her judgment. Cobwebs and dust greeted her vision. To her right was the staircase, where it lead to her room. Usagi stepped inside at least she knew no one came here anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi put down that sword" a male voiced echoed in her head. Her eyes widened in terror, where did that thought come from? More importantly why was it still with her. She knew this was a bad idea. Now the pain was starting over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking more carefully this time, Usagi walked to the edge of the steps. She glanced up as she looked to where it lead to. A cold wind passed her by, causing her to shiver a bit.  
  
  
  
'Come on Nagi you'll have to do better then that' a girl's voiced giggled. Usagi gasped and stepped back surprised. 'That was me' she thought, as she started to walked up the steps. Each step caused her new fear and sorrow.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She would do anything to sparkle in his eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
Cries filled Usagi's ears as she reached the hallway, of the rooms. Broken glass scattered around the ground, a little girl holding her arms to stop the bleeding. Pleadingly she looked up at the red head boy. Asking him to help her. This accident started with a fight with her father.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She would Suffer, she would Fight, She would compromise  
  
  
  
  
  
The door of the bedroom was opened. Looking in she saw the stars sparkling. A figure of herself, when she was little looked up at the stars. Her sad eyes pleading with them. Maybe a miracle perhaps? But she wasn't certain.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She's been wishin on the stars that shine so bright, for answers to questions  
  
That will haunt her tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi closed the door. She shook her head, how pitiful was she. The boy she loved was long gone. Walking into the bathroom, she started the bath water. When it was filled with nice warm water, she sat in it. A bath always soothed her troubles. If only for a while.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't hold him like this  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
She can't love him this way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting out of the bathtub, usagi stared at the reflection of herself. How she has changed these past years, she was so distant. She just wished he could see her, a strong vibrant woman.  
  
  
  
**  
  
How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
  
But every thing happens for reasons that she will never understand  
  
Till she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the  
  
Arms of a man.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Usagi ran out of the bathroom, never looking back. She would never return to this house ever again. All the pain and damage, could never be fixed. At least not by anybody but herself for she is the only one who can. Her little legs carrying her as fast as they can.  
  
  
  
**  
  
And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
  
What could be worse then leaving something behind  
  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
  
It's loneliness she finds  
  
If only he was mine  
  
  
  
Usagi ran down the old dirt road. Her tears now dried up, she stood in front of a house she always came to. In hopes she could forget everything. Her eyes narrowed in memory, to get away from him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
She must rinse him  
  
She must rinse him  
  
She can't rinse him  
  
She can't rinse him  
  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Usagi looked around startled. All those memories, her head became dizzy. Clutching her head she fell down in pain and sorrow.  
  
**  
  
She must rinse this all away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Guess who's back, ::Hears muttered cursing in the audience. Any ways I've been gone a while. But I got a good inspiration.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter Six- Rinse  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into an old, abandoned home she came across. 


	7. Dreams or Real?

Authors Note: I'm back again, with a little more heated up chappy! ::Snickers:: Everyone will love and hate this chapter.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven- Dream Or Real?  
  
  
  
** Time Gates**  
  
  
  
  
  
Hell must of frozen over literally, akoi glared at the red head boy. He had no right to be here. But what did he want with usagi? The boy just stood there watching her every move. He smirked slightly, Causing the bunny to tense.  
  
  
  
'So she is there?' he asked smirking. Akoi's eyes grew in fear, the last thing she needs is him to mess with her head again. But before she had time to react, he was gone.  
  
  
  
'He can't get to her' she thought. Scampering through the doors of time.  
  
  
  
**Tokyo Apartments**  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, she sighed getting up. She couldn't get a decent sleep. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out a cup, filling it with nice warm milk. A voice startled her from behind.  
  
  
  
'I hope you weren't going back to your dream world?' a deep voice said. Causing usagi to turned to see a boy with red hair.  
  
  
  
'Nagi?' she whispered. Her eyes never leaving his for a moment, she was unable to move close or anywhere for that matter. He was there standing in front of her. He still looked the same.  
  
  
  
Nagi walked the few steps close to her, his breath on her face. Lifting his hand he caressed her cheek, smiling at her. Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. Nagi had never been this close or intimate with her. But something was different.  
  
  
  
Soft lips upon her caused her to gasp, letting her lover explore the insides of her mouth. Usagi closed her eyes tight and moaned, as he continued his Ministration's. His hand touched her soft golden hair, came out of its odango style.  
  
  
  
'We shouldn't be doing this' she said. Finally breaking the intimate contact that caused her face to flush. Nagi looked at her slightly amused. Filling the distance between them again. This time it was going to be harder for her to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'll see you soon my tenshi' he whispered. Usagi opened her eyes to see his disappearing form. Her lips touched where his lips were, they were still warm and fuzzy. She went back to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A dark figure watched her from the closet. His jaded eyes sparkling with new game. 'Now my tenshi we get to meet, and your daddy will be so surprised" he thought. Walking back to her room, two arms reached out and grabbed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hi Usagi takatori' a deep voice whispered. Usagi's eyes opened in fear, nobody knew her name, Or at least, not the last name. Dark skies greeted her. Where the hell was she being taken? And why the hell schuldich?  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Woah. That was some tight er I mean steamy things. 


End file.
